Talk:Missile Warthog
Untitled Yes, the image is from Halo CE, but it fits, right? əґыţєґιιб :Actually, that means we can't use it. Even images count as fanon, and if the variant ever does appear in canon media, ie games or movies, then we'll have the wrong image. i've just cleaned the article up a bit, and fixed the references. --'Councillor Specops306' - Kora 'Morhek 09:05, 20 November 2008 (UTC) No specific Halo Indication The article does not state any appearances in the Halo games, although I have personally used it in Halo CE for PC, please redefine article. --BlackSuitHalo 14:22, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :That's because it was made by an unofficial group, which is not Bungie. Read the article again and analyse it...--4scen 15:19, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I still find it unclear, would you care to redefine it for me? --BlackSuitHalo 13:56, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :The so-called Missile Warthog you claimed to use in Halo:CE for PC is not an official model made by Bungie; it is a fan-made vehicle like the Mythos and the Bulldog (If you have chronopolis, 'tis the motorcycle).--4scen 14:05, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the explaination. --BlackSuitHalo 14:07, 18 July 2009 (UTC) this was said to be in reach i wonder if it is meant to be in halo reach? coming out for x-box 360 in october this year This is from Halo Custom Edition, a game that you can install if you have Halo 1 pc. It only has multiplayer mode, but you can play user created maps. --kittycattycog Halo: Reach I saw a video of someone on YouTube with a jtagged Xbox 360 in the Halo: Reach multiplayer beta accessing unreleased content (such as Boneyard and Invasion) and driving a Warthog with missles/missle pods on the back. He also manned and fired them. Maybe Bungie is putting it in the final game? (Link soon) 19:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Couldn't find the video, forget about the link. 03:51, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I found the video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17793j6pMtk&playnext_from=TL&videos=gZ8zXlvoCXw&feature=sub 22:54, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if that is leaked as much as it is moded. However, I don't think that the Beta mods had any ability for creating anything; and besides the 'hog looks way too good to be a mod. (was that shooting Missle Pod missles?) 13:16, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Not the one in Reach I don't think the uncovered warthog is Mendez's. Mendez's was custom, so people wouldn't drive it around. It looks like a retcon of the M12A1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle. Should we change it?--Bla 03:36, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, this definitely isn't Mendez's Missle Hog, but it may be a missle Warthog. In that Youtube video (which is now confirmed to be real) it fires what appear to be missle pod missles(BTW I am the unregistered contributer that wrote that above). We shouldn't move it until it is confirmed that it fires rockets, not missles. FatalSnipe117 01:01, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Mendez's Hog and Reach For those who can't bring themselves to believe the Missile Warthog in Halo: Reach can be this one, I checked Fall of Reach page 69; it doesn't say that Mendez's hog was the only missile warthog ever, only that it had been refitted with a rack of missiles and that it was Mendez's personal warthog. The paragraph that refers to the 'hog is as follows: Mendez escorted her to his personal Warthog parked outside his office. The all-terrain combat vehicle had been refitted; the heavy chain-gun on the back had been removed and replaced with a rack of Argent V missiles. So, this could as well mean that Mendez owned a'' refitted hog, possibly one of many such vehicles on Reach. No indication whatsoever that it was the only one in existence. True, it does say that it only had a rack of missiles, not two, but it may refer to the whole missile turret system as well. --Jugus (Talk | ) 08:29, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Quite odd how people assume Chief Mendez is the only person in the entire UNSC Defense Forces to come up with an idea as strange and ludicrous as an "Anti-Aircraft Warthog". :) :Strange and ludicrous? I would argue that it's as strange as an anti-air Humvee, which already exists. But yes, I never saw why we assumed Mendez was the ''only one to use a Missile Warthog. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 04:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : :I believe the "strange and ludicrous" comment was sarcastic. Another thing I noticed was the turret seems to fire the missles exactly like the AA Wraith, six at once front alternating sides, with a small delay in between groups of six, the only real difference is these lock on, but Covenant stuff never does that anyway. So this is why I'm thinking the AA Wraith will be in Reach, and because it was almost added in Halo 3, mostly cut because of time from what I understand. Alex T Snow 11:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Rocket V Missiles According to Bungie.net renders, it's a Rocket hog - not a Missile hog.-- Forerunner 17:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. Even the quote itself is obvious... how anyone not notice it is beyond me...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:16, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::So... I guess the article should be split and this one made back like it used to be?--Jugus (Talk | ) 15:21, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :::That is not needed actually. Bungie stated it specifically that the vehicle is indeed the Rocket Warthog: "The Rocket Hog should be fairly self-explanatory. It’s a Warthog with Rockets and it is awesome." As they said, it's quite self-explanatory. Article reverted to previous version. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:25, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Need to Get This Sorted! This page, its content, and the content of the talk page are rather troubling in terms of organisation. This page needs to either be merged with M12R Light Anti-Armor Vehicle or removed entirely, as it is largely redundant. The Halo Essential Visual Guide states that the "Rocket Warthog" appearing in Halo Reach is armed with "twin M79 MLRS pods" which can fire "six 65mm Argent V Missiles." With this in mind, it is reasonable to assume that Mendez owned an M12R LAAV in the Fall of Reach novel, and that they are not entirely seperate vehicles. Aerid77 15:52, December 8, 2011 (UTC)